The Future of the Dex Holders
by Pokesupefan0601
Summary: All the Dex Holders get married, settle down and have kids, but when several organizations, both new and old, threaten to take over, it's up to them and their kids to stop them before everything spirals out of control.
1. Birth: A New Beginning

**Dang, I feel like my beginning sucks, but oh well. The first chapter where the a Dex Holders have children! I've been planning this for a while now! So please read the thing, don't just take one look and click the "x" button.**

* * *

After all the chaos in the world died down, the Dex Holders, with nothing to do, settled down, occasionally meeting with eachother.

A little afterwards, some got married, Green and Blue were the first, Ruby and Sapphire came in afterward, and it took a while to get the oblivious Red to confess to Yellow. Blue introduced Lyra, someone who looked almost exactly like Crystal, to Silver, and eventually, Silver warmed up to her and married. Gold and Crystal followed in, and everyone lived their lives quite happily.

That is until...

"Oh my Arceus, are you serious Blue?!" Crystal squealed over the phone.

"Yep! I'm pregnant! Greenie and I will have a baby soon!" Blue replied.

* * *

Green paced around in the hospital waiting room for quite a while.

"Mr. Oak."

Green immediately walked up to the doctor, concerned about Blue's condition.

"So how is she doctor?" He asked, with a hint of desperation.

"Don't worry, she and the baby are in perfect condition, congratulations! You are a father now!" The doctor beamed as he led Green to Blue's room.

Blue sat on the hospital bed, cradling a small bundle in her hands. She smiled as Green walked in, and the doctor left them alone.

"Greenie!"

Green groaned. He still hated that nickname.

"We are the proud parents of a baby girl!" She said.

The baby cradled in her arms suddenly opened her eyes. Her eyes were a brilliant turquoise color. When I gently brushed her cheek she burst into fits of laughter and Blue and I broke a grin. She had such a bright personality, those eyes darting everywhere observing the world.

Suddenly, it struck me.

"Her name will be Akarui(which means 'bright' in Japanese), Akarui Oak for her eyes that resemble both her parents," I declared.

Blue smiled.

"It's perfect!"

* * *

"Gold, a baby boy! It's a baby boy!" Crystal squealed from the hospital bed in the New Bark Town hospital.

"That's great Super Serious Gal!" He replied.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That."

"Sorry, may I see?"

The little boy had golden eyes, just like Gold, blackish blue hair, and he smiled a silly, toothless grin at his parents.

"Let's name him Goldie!" Gold cried.

He received a kick in the face, despite Crystal being in the hospital.

"Gold, seriously?! GOLDIE?!" Crystal shouted.

"Then... How about Xavier?" Gold suggested.

"Where the Arceus did you get that name?"

"Dunno, made it up."

Crystal smiled.

"Well, I like it! Xavier Hikibi it is!"

"Ah, I can already see it now!" a Gold sighed.

"See what?"

"The future, I'm gonna teach little Xavier how to look awesome, impress the ladies and-"

He received another kick in the face.

* * *

"Ruby you freaking idiot! Why were you worried?! You know I'm stronger than like three Machamps!" Sapphire shouted.

"Oh, do be quiet, you'll upset our little baby girl!" Ruby retorted, cradling a baby girl in his arms.

The girl had dark red eyes, like Ruby, a mix of black and brown hair, and the feistiness of her mother as she playfully nibbled Ruby's fingers.

"Hey, hey, no nibbling... Ow! What the Arceus she has FANGS?!" Ruby screamed, luckily not dropping the little girl.

Sapphire laughed wildly.

"Well Mr. Prissy boy, or prissy father as I should say! She inherited my fangs!" Sapphire laughed, prominently flashing her large fangs, then said,

"We need to name her something."

"Rubio?"

"No way! How about Safiro?"

"Na, that sounds stupid, how about Zozo?"

"Idiot! That sounds worse! That sounds like your Swampert's nickname!"

"Let's see, why not name her... Yvonne?"

"Why Yvonne?"

"It just sounds kinda cool somehow, Yvonne Birch, how about it?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"Hm... I'm all for it!"

* * *

"Red! Red! It's a boy!" Yellow cried from the bed in the Viridian Hospital.

"Aw! So cute!" Red replied, allowing the little boy play with his fingers.

"Hey, I heard some of the others had kids too, and the names were more complicated," Yellow said.

"Then let's keep it simple, uh," Red mumbled.

The little boy was almost an exact replica of Red, except with orange eyes and a yellow cap Red bought a little earlier on his mess of black hair.

"How about... Orenji? That's orange in Japanese!" Yellow suggested, lightly bouncing the baby as he laughed.

"I like it! Orenji Viridian!" Red said, smiling.

"Re... Re..."

"Red! I think he's trying to say your name!" Yellow squealed.

"That's it Orenji, almost there..." Red encouraged.

"Re... Re... RED!" Orenji cried.

They hears the click of a camera and saw Green, with a baby girl in his arms and Blue with a camera in her hand.

"Aw! That was so adorable Orenji! Good thing I recorded it for you!" Blue squealed.

"Hi Blue! Is that your daughter, Akarui?" Yellow asked.

"Yup! She looks just like me! I can't wait to teach her my secrets!" Blue replied.

Silence entered the room.

"Blue, you'll scar her for life if you do that," Green said.

"Nonsense!"

Red and Yellow sweat dropped.

* * *

"Silver! Wake up!" Blue screamed, shaking Silver quite roughly.

"Heh, wa?" He mumbled, waking up, putting his hand on his eyes.

"Silver, you passed out when you heard the baby wasn't coming out right..." Blue said.

"Agh! Is she okay?! Wait?! Why are you here?" Silver asked, a little discombobulated.

"Greenie's taking care of Akarui, I came to see your baby, only to find you passed out on the hospital couch in Blackthorn city of all places and the doctor had to inform me what happened," Blue said.

"Well? Is she okay?" Silver asked.

"Dunno, and why were you in Blackthorn with Lyra in the first place?"

"Well, we were supposed to be on vacation, but we had to take an unexpected detour here," Silver replied.

"Hello? Mr. Silver? Your wife and new daughter is fine! Healthy condition! It's almost like a miracle of all miracles!" The doctor shouted.

Silver immediately ran over to Lyra's hospital room to find a smiling Lyra holding a sleeping baby.

"Whew... She's okay..." He sighed in relief.

He looked at the baby, who was soundly sleeping. She had black hair that ended with tips of red, and she looked so peaceful that Silver didn't want to wake her up.

"You know, she sorta looks like you! It looks like she partially inherited your hair color!" Lyra giggled.

"Silver! You and Lyra got visitors!" Blue shouted from down the hall.

Blue, Clair, the Blackthorn Gym Leader and Lance, the dragon tamer and Silver's old master came in.

"Lance? Clair? What are you doing here?" Lyra asked.

"We heard that you were gonna have a baby, and we decided to drop by to see how everything's going," Lance replied.

"We also heard the baby was coming out the wrong way, I wonder how they came out perfectly fine?" Clair murmured.

"Same," Silver said thoughtfully.

Suddenly, a roar was heard outside the window, everyone turned to see a somewhat transparent, Dragonair staring through the window, then it vanished.

"Wow! That was the legendary Dragonair spirit of Blackthorn! Legend says a 1,000 year old Dragonair's spirit wanders the village, and whoever sees it will be blessed with good fortune!" Clair exclaimed.

"It all makes sense... The Dragonair saved Lyra and your daughter, Silvy! Blue said.

All of the sudden, Silver and Lyra's baby daughter opened her eyes and looked at Silver, and then gave a small smile.

"A pair of silvery- violet eyes, and they look just like yours Silver! Well, minus the violet part!" Lyra said happily.

"Congrats, Silver, you are now a proud papa!" Blue said.

Silver couldn't help but break a smile.

"Gasp! Silver is smiling! The world's gonna end soon!" Clair mocked.

Silver frowned at her.

"The baby's name will be Ryui, Ryui Seishi, which is 'dragon spirit' in Japanese to honor the Dragonair that saved her today," Silver declared.

"It's a good name, plus I can feel an aura from your daughter that dragons emit, so it fits perfectly!" Lance commented.

* * *

**Yay! Finished! Man, I didn't mean to make Silver's the longest, but ****I had to explain the name somehow.**

**...**

**...**

**... And please review**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoO**

**O**

**Please?**


	2. Pokedex Parents

**Someone please review this! I don't know the satisfaction rate of this! And here's the second chapter, this is all 3 years later, and by the way, despite the fact I put the kids born in the wrong order in the first chapter, here's the toddlers youngest to oldest.**

**Yvonne- 3 years**

**Ryui- 3 years**

**Akarui- 4 years**

**Orenji- 4 years**

**Xavier- 4 years**

**And hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Waaaaahhh!" Xavier cried.

"Ah! Gold, can you get me some baby food?" Crystal shouted.

Gold immediately handed her a cup of Oran Berry baby food and Xavier greedily gulped it down.

"Jeez, even at age four he eats a lot!" Crystal sighed in disbelief, motioning for a small Fletchling, which was Xavier's first Pokemon, to keep him company while he played around.

"Oh yeah, Super Serious Gal, Sapphire and Ruby are gonna come and visit with their daughter, they need someone to babysit her while they're going to a contest or whatever!" Gold shouted from the other room.

"Good thing I've had experience at a daycare..." Crystal mumbled.

"Oh yeah, one more thing, everyone else is visiting too in a few hours for a party."

"SAY WHAT?!"

* * *

"Silver! I think her first Pokemon should be this Eevee! It's so fluffy and adorable!" Lyra said while holing a young Eevee in her hands.

"Hm... I thought it would be better to give her this Riolu I caught earlier..." Silver mumbled, holding an also very young Riolu.

"I say the Eevee is better," Lyra pouted.

"But the Riolu will learn great combat skills, essential for Pokemon battling and for Ryui to learn how to defend herself," Silver replied.

They set the two Pokemon on the floor and continued discussing why it was a better choice to have either one as a first Pokemon.

Just then, a sleepy looking, three year old Ryui wobbled in, since she recently learned to walk and heard her parents arguing.

She noticed the two Pokemon and they also noticed her, bounding over to play with her.

"Wa! Pokemon!" Ryui cried happily.

Silver and Lyra, stunned that Ryui woke up from their arguing and cried out, they looked at the Riolu and Eevee playing with Ryui, then looked at eachother and agreed.

"We'll just give her both."

* * *

"Greenie! What do you think should be little Akarui's first Pokemon?" Blue said.

"Well, grandpa offered a Growlithe, a loyal puppy Pokemon," Green suggested, holding a Pokeball containing a Growlithe inside.

"That's perfect! Then that lil' Growlithe can learn from your Arcanine to get stronger and stuff! Plus Growlithe is a cutie!" Blue squealed.

"Mama! Papa! What's that?" Akarui asked, pointing at the Pokeball in Green's palm.

"That, my little cutie, so your first Pokemon, Growlithe!" Blue replied with a smile, having to stifle a laugh from Akarui's eager face.

"Remember well, it's your responsibility now, Akarui," Green said, releasing the Growlithe, which promptly ran over and playfully tackled Akarui.

"Wee! This is the best!" Akarui squealed in delight.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?! You let Yvonne go out in the woods?! ALONE?!" Ruby screamed in disbelief at Sapphire.

"It's not my fault! She wandered off while I looked for a good Pokemon to be her first!" Sapphire retorted.

"Aw man, and we gotta drop her off at Gold's place soon!" Ruby cried.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Heh? That's her right now! I guess she picked up my natural navigation ability!" Sapphire said proudly.

They hurried outside to see a three year old Yvonne holding a black fox Pokemon in her hands, a Zoura.

"Mommy! Can I keep it!? It's so cute and it likes to play!" Yvonne asked.

Ruby and Sapphire stared for a second, then they said,

"Yes, you can keep it!"

"Yay!"

* * *

"Pikucha!" Orenji cried, playing with his new Pichu Red and Yellow gave him.

It was extremely hard for both Red and Yellow to not laugh at the silly nickname Orenji named his Pichu.

"Hopefully, he's just trying to learn the word Pikachu or that's actually the poor thing's name!" Red joked.

"I think it's really cute!" Yellow giggled.

"So... We're supposed to go to Gold and Crystal's house in New Bark Town for a little celebration, right? That's in Johto, let's get going," Red said, standing up and releasing his Aerodactyl.

"Wow daddy! That's a cool Pokemon! One day, I'll be the best like you!" Orenji cried in awe at the Pokemon.

Red chuckled and ruffled Orenji's messy black hair.

"Don't worry, you'll be the best one day!" He said.

Yellow released her Butterfree, who immediately attached itself to Yellow's back.

Red picked up Orenji, got on Aerodactyl's back, then they took off toward Johto.

* * *

Silver and Lyra dressed up Ryui to prepare going to Gold's hoise in New Bark town, which was a considerable distance seeing that they were living in Mahogany Town.

"Silver? I can't find my bag!" Lyra shouted from upstairs.

"Wait here Ryui, I need to help mom find her bag," Silver said while putting Ryui down on the couch.

He went upstairs and searched around for a bright pink bag, when suddenly, a huge crash and shattering of windows and a scream from Ryui was heard.

"Ryui?!"

* * *

"Yo! Green! Long time no see!" Red said when he arrived at New Bark town to see his old pal, Green.

"Hey there Red, and I see! is this Orenji? He's the striking image of you with orange eyes!" Green commented, looking at Orenji.

"Heh? Who that daddy?" Orenji asked pointing at Green.

"Orenji, say hello to _Uncle Green_," Red said with a smile.

"UNCLE GREEN?!" Green shouted angrily.

Too late.

"Uncle Green! Uncle Green!" Orenji chanted.

Inside, Crystal was introducing Xavier to Yvonne.

"Xavier, say hi to Yvonne!" She said.

"Hello!" Xavier said with a smile.

Yvonne waved back, returning the smile, and Crystal let the two play around with eachother.

"Daddy! I wanna play! Can I?" Orenji asked Red.

"Sure, go play with the other kids!" Red replied while Orenji ran off and Red started a conversation with Gold, Sapphire and Green.

"Yvonne! Be a good girl, and behave yourself when daddy and I leave, okay?" Sapphire said.

Akarui snuck some food off the table with Emerald, who had also been invited.

"Emerald! Don't be a bad influence on a 4 year old!" Crystal scolded.

"Akarui! No stealing food off the table!" Blue said.

Blue picked up Akarui, then looked around a little anxiously.

"Hey, did Silver and Lyra show up yet?" She asked Gold.

"No, not yet, did they forget?" He asked.

"He's not the type to forget easily, maybe I should call him," Blue said, whipping out her Pokegear and punched in Silver's number.

"Hiya Silver! Where- Woah what the Arceus happened?!" Blue shouted into the phone as the image appeared on the Pokegear screen.

A panicked and tired looking Silver and crying Lyra appeared on the screen, and behind them, Blue could see a smashed window and police sirens around the house.

"Orenji! Yvonne! Xavier! Can you do Auntie Blue a favor and play with Akarui?" Blue called, and set down Akarui to play with the other little kids.

The other Dex Holders surrounded Blue, craning in their necks to hear what happened.

"B-Blue..." Silver said in a panicked tone.

"Calm down, what happened there? It's like a Sonic Boom destroyed your window or something!" Blue said.

"I-It's Ryui... S-She was kidnapped..."

* * *

**Finally finished this chapter, even though it is shorter than the first. I thought about what if Silver's kid was ALSO kidnapped like he was, so, I made Ryui get kidnapped. Everything will soon come clear...**

**in the next couple of chapters, that is.**

**And please review!**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**OoOoO**

**OoO**

**O**


	3. Returned

**Oh, boy this took a while. Wow, Chapter 2 was only a cliffhanger for one day. **

**I'm just guessing, but I think a lot of you guys will like this chapter.**

**Oh great, school starts tomorrow... Whoopee...*inserts fake enthusiasm***

* * *

Silver gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"Whoever did this will DEFINITELY get it..." Silver growled on the screen.

Suddenly, the connection was lost and the screen turned blank.

"Fweh?! Silver? Silver?! Oh come on! You freaking crushed your Pokegear didn't you!?" Blue screamed in frustration.

"Mommy! Where's Auntie Lyra? The one you talked to me about?" Akarui asked, running up to Blue.

Everyone stopped for a second, she sounded so innocent considering the situation.

"Oh, uh, she's busy, so she couldn't come," Green butted in.

"... Well, Sapph and I gotta go now, Yvonne! Behave yourself!" Ruby called while pulling Sapphire out the door.

"Bye bye!" Yvonne called.

Back in Mahogany Town, Lyra was still sobbing and Silver still was trying to restrain himself from letting out a large array of bad language.

"Silver? What are we going to do?" Lyra said between hiccups.

Silver held her close.

Don't worry, I promise to get Ryui back, no matter what.

_"I won't let what happened to me happen to my daughter."_

With that, Silver released his Honchcrow and flew off to look for clues about Ryui's whereabouts.

* * *

**4 YEARS LATER...**

"Mom? Where's my lunch bag?" Akarui shouted from downstairs.

"It's on the table," Blue replied, walking downstairs, preparing to drop off Akarui to the 4th grade class of the Pallet town Elementary School and Green was at the Viridian Gym.

As Blue brushed her hair, Akarui asked,

"Mom? Doesn't Uncle Silver and Auntie Lyra have a kid too? Do they? Because I don't think I met her before."

Blue frowned, only for a split second.

"Nonsense dear, and by the way, we're almost late to pick up Orenji too," Blue said, quickly changing the subject and dropping the matter.

Back in Hoenn, the Littleroot Town Elementary School, Yvonne came back home with her Zoura, nicknamed Zoro, by her side.

"Yvonne? What have I told you about not getting your clothes dirty?" Her father scolded as she came in through the door.

"Oh, give it a rest Ruby, she was probably playing in P.E or something!" Sapphire said.

"Right! And I'm the best in my class for running!" Yvonne said proudly.

"Not so much when it comes to Language Arts though," Ruby sighed, looking at yet another "C+" in her recent spelling test.

"Eh heh heh... It's not my strength..." Yvonne said sheepishly.

While Ruby went to go groom Zoro( Which it particularly hated getting groomed), Yvonne asked,

"By the way, I've heard that there's another kid from the Dex Holders too, mom, do you know who it is?"

Ruby and Sapphire stopped for a second, then hurriedly replied

"No, there isn't."

"Oh, okay."

Both sighed in relief. They made sure that none of the kids had memories of the fifth child. They especially don't say her name around Silver or Lyra either. Gold accidentally mentioned her and Silver went into a rage.

Over in Kanto, again in Pallet Town Elementary, Orenji was asking the same question that both girls had asked.

"Daddy? Wasn't there another girl from the Dex Holders?"

"Ah, uh, do you mean Yvonne or Akarui?" Red said nervously.

"No no, not them, I mean another one," Orenji sighed while Yellow gave him his school backpack.

"No, there isn't another one, so far, there's only four, special Dex Holder children in the world, including you," Yellow said.

"Well, okay," Orenji said, convinced.

Red leaned over to Yellow and whispered,

"That was a close one, wasn't it?"

"Almost too close for comfort," she softly replied.

In the New Bark Town Elementary, Gold and Crystal were also getting asked the exact, same, freaking question.

"No, no, no, there was no third, Silver wasn't lucky," Gold said with a wave.

It took all of Crystal's mental strength to prevent herself from face palming in front of Xavier.

"Ah well. Bye Pop! Bye Ma!" Xavier said, and without a second thought, he hopped on his skateboard and skated off to school.

"Gold you idiot! Think of a better excuse than that, will you?!" Crystal shouted.

"Come on, it was the best I could do!" Gold protested.

"Hey, what is Xavier doing over there, is he... FLIRTING?!" Crystal screamed while looking out the window.

Gold nervously began to walk out the back door, only to be stopped by Crystal.

"Gold Hikibi..." Crystal said in a menacing tone.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

* * *

Silver walked led by the forest near the Lake of Rage on his normal walking time.

He stared at a picture he held in his had, a picture of him, Lyra, and Ryui smiling in the middle.

It's been four years since he last saw her...

But he and Lyra still believed that she was alive somewhere. He could remember the night when the news released the story about Ryui's disappearance, and now it was long forgotten.

Except it was still remembered between the Dex Holders.

Many of their neighbors tried to sympathize with them, and Blue often tried to cheer them up. But they could never get over losing their daughter.

Unconsciously, a tear escaped his eye, and he quickly wiped it off.

_"Daddy! Daddy! Stop it! It tickles!" Ryui squealed._

_"It's the tickle monster and it's gonna get you!" _

_Lyra laughed in the background while Silver hopelessly tried to get Ryui to go to sleep._

He would do anything to have her back now.

Suddenly, he heard voices, gruff ones and a small, feminine one and footsteps that sounded more like a mini stampede.

A young girl about the age of 6 or 7 burst out the forest, two odd men in hot pursuit.

A mixture of fear, pain, anger, and surprisingly, loss, was in her eyes, as Silver could see.

"Bisharp! Night Slash!" One commanded.

"Riolu! Protect!" She countered, releasing a Riolu from her Pokeball then released a Dratini and cried,

"Dratini! Dragon Rage!"

Silver noticed her hair was black, and ended with tufts of red. Her eyes were a silvery violet color. And she looked almost exactly like him.

Exactly like him.

She noticed Silver and stopped runjing and fighting, just staring.

"R-Ryui?" He stammered hopefully.

"D...D-daddy?" She whispered.

"What are ya looking away for, runt?! Sudowoodo! Take Down!" The second man shouted.

The Sudowoodo tackled Ryui hard, and she yelped out in pain and crashed roughly into a tree.

"Ryui!" Silver shouted and ran over to her, then shot a hard, cold glare at the two men.

The two men gulped, probably recognizing Silver to be one of the famous Dex Holders and for being Ryui's overprotective father.

"You bastards are in for it! Gyarados, Hyper Beam those idiots to oblivion!" He shouted angrily, releasing his armed Gyarados which immediately fired a blinding white light at the men and their Pokemon.

"Crap! We gotta retreat and tell the boss!"

After the smoke cleared, they were nowhere in sight.

"...Damn... They got away..."

Ryui stirred, then she squeezed Silver's neck in a hug, sobbing and shaking from fear.

"Daddy... Daddy..." She sobbed, Silver embracing her.

"Shh... Daddy's here now, you're safe now..." Silver murmured softly, comforting Ryui.

"Don't worry anymore, I'm just glad you're back..."

"M-me too..."

* * *

"Lyra!" Silver screamed in joy as he rushed into his house.

"Silver, why do you sound so happy? You've never sounded happy in ages," Lyra said, coming down the stairs.

She immediately saw Silver cradling a sleeping, familiar girl.

"Ryui's back..." He said softly.

"Ryui!" Lyra shouted happily, and Ryui woke up, hearing Lyra'a voice.

"Mommy!"

Lyra hugged the daylights out of Ryui, and Silver joined the long, awaited family reunion.

* * *

Blue woke up to the sound of her Pokegear, she noticed the call was from Silver.

"Blue!"

"Woah! You look so happy! What's up, little bro?" Blue asked in surprise.

"Look."

Ryui's face appeared on the screen. A small smile flashed at Blue.

"HOLY FREAKING ARCEUS GREEN SHE'S BACK!" Blue screamed.

"She's back?!" Green shouted in shock.

"Who's back?" Akarui asked.

...

"SHE'S BACK?!" Gold and Crystal screamed in unison.

"Who?" Xavier asked.

...

"SHE'S BACK?!" Red and Yellow cried in surprise.

"Eh... Who's back?" Orenji asked in confusion.

...

"SHE'S BACK?!" Sapphire and Ruby yelled, disturbing Yvonne and Zoro's training.

"Who's back?"

* * *

**Yes, aren't the little ones so naive? But Silver's daughter is back! And now, for the developing plot...**

**and please review!**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**OoOoO**

**OoO**

**O**


	4. Middle School Troubles

**Yea! Fourth chapter! And I can't wait to right to write the next one! **

**Review and I will post the next chapter ASAP!**

* * *

Two grunts bowed before a figure in black, begging for his mercy.

"I'm sorry my lord! We accidentally let the little brat get away! But her father interfered!" One cried.

The figure sighed in annoyance.

"You two are utterly hopeless, but I will one day have my revenge on those wretched, meddling Dex Holders, and rid them along with their children."

He immediately dismissed them, and began to formulate a plan that he would carry out once he is fully satisfied with the stradegy.

...

**ANOTHER 4 YEARS LATER...**

Apparently, Silver and Lyra thought it would be better if the other Dex Holder kids didn't meet Ryui until the timing was perfect, since after a visit to the doctor, the doctor said Ryui had a bit of trauma and wouldn't be too social.

"Hm... Just like me..." Silver thought.

Blue came over to visit one day, just for kicks, and afterward, she and Lyra would do another crazy shopping mall spree.

"So little bro, how's it going?" Blue asked while sipping tea.

"It's been fine, homeschooling Ryui is a little hard though, and Lyra and I are planning on her going to middle school in September," Silver replied, patting an 11 year old, sleeping Ryui, who was leaning on Silver.

"You sure? And plus, she might be a bit behind on school, you know, because she missed quite a lot of her childhood and didn't go to elementary school," Blue said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, her Pokemon are quite tough, and she's smart enough to pick up on things fast," Silver said.

"Plus, you said there were two men that were running in hot pursuit of Ryui the day she returned?"

"Yeah, they said something about telling the boss before they escaped, so I'm a little worried about that..."

"Nah, I'm sure it's fine, it's been four years!"

Lyra came up behind Blue and whispered something in Blue's ear, once or twice pointing at Silver and Ryui, then they both fell into fits of childish giggles.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that Ryui really does look a ton like you, and it kinda reminds me when you and I were still under the training of the Masked Man!" Blue replied with a smile.

"O-oh..."

* * *

"OMG!"

"Squeeeaaal!"

"It's the Dex Holder Boy!"

"We love you!"

Fangirls surrounded Xavier as he entered the schoolyard of New Bark Middle School on his skateboard.

He flashed his infamous smirk and all the fangirls swooned and fainted.

Xavier sighed.

"That's one way to avoid all of em'," he said, picking up his skateboard and walking over the girls.

Despite Crystal's attempts to not make him inherit Gold's habit... Of impressing the ladies, they failed.

"Hey there Xavier! My man!" His friend shouted from the hallway.

He waved back and whispered,

"Get the others, we need to get these fangirling fangirls to stop trampling me everywhere, sheesh they still recognize me even after summer had passed!"

His friend gave him a thumbs up and Xavier went to history class.

He groaned.

It was his worst subject.

* * *

Orenji and Akarui entered the Pallet Town Middle School, Orenji with his signature yellow cap and Akarui with her usual hoodie.

One thing they forgot was how famous they were around these parts. ESPECIALLY in school.

"Yo! What up Champ's son?"

"Gym Leader daughter! Hey there!"

"Orenji Viridian! Nice cap!"

"Ms. Oak! Newest of the Oak family!"

Akarui sighed, and Orenji sheepishly scratched his messy black hair.

"Crap, I hate all this attention, guess we're so popular people even remember us since grade school," Akarui said, slinging her backpack beside her desk in math class.

"Yeah, your parents are runner ups in the Pokemon League and your dad's a gym leader whereas my dad is the Champion," Orenji said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Akarui thanked sarcastically.

* * *

"Yaaaaaaaaahhhooooooo!" Yvonne screamed as she swung from vine to vine, tree to tree to school with her Zoura and Niobat at her side.

Yvonne touched down smack through the open window of the classroom.

"Woo! Wild Girl!"

"Nice touchdown!"

The teacher shook her head.

"Yvonne Birch, how many times have I said NOT to go through the window and go through the door?" She scolded.

"Sorry, it's just what my mom does," Yvonne replied.

The teacher sighed again.

"Alright class, time for the spelling test!"

"...Crap..." Yvonne muttered, reluctantly taking out her pencils.

* * *

Silver led Ryui to the Mahogany Middle School's entrance. Ryui shifted nervously and scooted near her father when she saw all the other kids playing around before school started.

She could've sworn she saw someone holding a camera near the bushes, but she thought it was just her imagination.

"Daddy, do I have to...?" Ryui whimpered.

"Don't worry, if something happens, call me using the office phone okay?" Silver reassured.

He quickly kissed her on the forehead and Ryui walked in, checking every so often at her classroom number.

"She's grown up quite a bit," he murmured with a smile as he walked over to work.

Ryui walked cautiously, trying to avoid everyone by hiding in the shadows of the building.

_"Dang, my red and black hair's so easy to notice! I really don't want people to know who I am! Stupid Arceus, why did I have to be on the news when I returned?!" _Ryui thought angrily.

In class, Ryui tried hiding the red tips of hair by pulling up her jacket, but, that was futile. It was a BRIGHT RED, like Silver's.

Meanwhile, the teacher was showing the daily news recorded by a student/teacher staff.

Near the end...

_"A special student has come to join this school year, the last, unknown Dex Holder kid, and she has made her first appearance in a public school. Treat her with hospitality because she has a disability to communicate with others properly!"_

A short video that had been recorded was shown at the end, when Ryui was at the gate with Silver.

Ryui lowered her head in embarrassment as stares went her way.

"So much for keeping a low profile..." She muttered.

* * *

**So everyone made it to middle school, wonder how this will go?**

**And review!**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**OoOoO**

**OoO**

**O**


	5. Junior Dex Holder Tournament!

**Yes yes yes people reviewed!**

**People I have to thank:**

**Sakura-Touko-reviewed twice which I'm really happy about! **

**Red De Pallet- Favorited, Followed AND Reviewed and I nearly went nuts someone bothered to read the whole thing.**

* * *

"What?!"

"Silvy! You gotta tell her tonight! The Dex Holder Reunion Party in TOMORROW. And you've been waiting till the last minute to break it to Ryui!" Lyra said.

"Why can't you tell her?! I don't wanna tell her, she's gonna freak out!" Silver protested.

"Silly! You forgot that I have a meeting tonight!" Lyra said playfully.

"Crap..."

"Bye! Good luck!" Lyra called as she went out the door.

Silver sighed and trudged upstairs to Ryui's room.

"Ryui, can I talk to you for a moment?" He called.

No answer.

Silver started to panic and opened the door.

He face palmed.

Ryui fell asleep in the middle of doing her Algebra homework, after the new Common Core standards were announced, she had to wake up early in the morning, like the other Dex Holders, Yvonne and Akarui, because she was particularly good at math. So now she and the other two were only getting like 6 hours of sleep a day, and seriously, that's not healthy for an 11 year old.

Silver took a peek at the homework and just stared in shock.

"Regression lines? Residuals? Correlation coefficient?! That's PRE CALCULUS. The new Common Core standards are a lot harder than I thought..." He mumbled.

He gently picked up Ryui and put her in bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Good night," he whispered, then turned off the lights.

He'll just break it to her tomorrow.

* * *

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Akarui shouted.

"What is it now?" Green asked with an annoyed voice.

"Math homework."

"Again?!"

"It's not my fault! They say it's only five problems a night, but each question has a, b, c, d, e, f, and more letter questions and sometimes those letter questions have sub questions in Roman Numerals!" Akarui complained.

"Alright, alright, which one?"

"Number 3."

Green stared at the math homework, slightly confused.

"Find the regression line of the plotted points. Then find the upper and lower bound region and the square residuals and calculate 1.7562x+ 846..." Green muttered.

"Told you."

Blue was eavesdropping the whole time, giggling to herself.

"Green practically gets tortured every night doing math homework!"

* * *

**NEXT DAY...**

"Woohoo! IT'S SATURDAY!" Yvonne screamed, running down the stairs,a Ruby following behind her in pink Plusle pajamas(yes a Ruby is that girly).

"Keep it down, please, oh yeah! Yvonne, there's a Dex Holder Reunion party today at noon at Prof. Oak's," Ruby yawned.

"Is there anything to do there?" Yvonne asked.

"Well, there's going to be some barbaric battling between the children, so have fun with that."

"YES! Something good for once! Now I can beat the pants off of Xavier!" Yvonne shouted.

Ruby smiled to himself.

_"And Prof. Oak also has a special surprise for the each of_ _you."_

* * *

"Yo Orenji! Long time no see!" Xavier shouted, slapping him on the back.

"Two weeks is a long time?"

"Sure! Why not?"

"He really is exactly like Gold," Crystal sighed in disbelief.

Many of the Dex Holders were chatting, and Red and Green were setting up for the junior tournament, while the kids were psyching up for the tournament with their Pokemon.

"Blue!"

Blue turned around.

"Lyra! Haven't seen you in a while!" Blue cried happily, giving her a hug.

"Where's Silvy- Wilvy and little ol' Ryui?" She asked.

Silver walked in, looking like his usual, annoyed self since he didn't like parties, and Ryui hiding right behind him, obviously not liking the amount of people there were in the room.

"Hey there. Ryui!" Blue cooed, patting her on the head.

"H-Hi Auntie Blue..."

Yvonne noticed Ryui, and mentioned before, none of the other Dex Holder kids had ever seen her before.

"Yo! Akarui! Who's that other girl over there?" Yvonne asked.

"Dunno, what about you Xavier?"

"Don't know either, but she looks pretty cu-"

Yvonne slapped him. Hard.

"I don't who she is either," Orenji said.

They walked over and snuck up behind Ryui. And of course, Akarui made the first move.

"HIYA!" She shouted.

Ryui looked startled for a bit, and her grip of Silver's hand tightened.

"Hm? Oh, Ryui, those are the other Dex children," Silver said.

"Wait, yoy're a Dex Holder kid too? But mom said there wasn't a fifth one!" Akarui said.

"I was lying dear!" Blue said.

"..." Ryui didn't say anything, her eyes stayed cold and hard.

"Sheesh, she looks just like you when I met you Sil!" Gold joked.

Silver glared at him.

* * *

"Okay guys, here's the rules! It's a double battle, so each person uses two Pokemon at the same time! Once both Pokemon on one side are defeated, the match is over, and Prof. Oak will be the judge!" Red announced.

Standings:

Ryui vs. Akarui

Yvonne vs. Xavier

Orenji vs. Winner of 2nd battle

"Let match one begin!"

* * *

"Go Growlithe and Deino!" Akarui commanded.

"You're on, Espeon and Absol," Ryui softly said.

As the Pokemon emerged from their Pokeballs, each let out a loud battle cry.

"Hm... I see Ryui evolved some of her Pokemon, gee, does she only train in her free time?" Crystal asked Lyra.

"Pretty much, sometimes Silver coaches her," Lyra replied.

"But she shouldn't take Akarui on easy, she's still pretty tough," Blue said.

"Battle begin!" Prof. Oak shouted.

"Growlithe, Bi-" Akarui began, only to be interrupted when both of her Pokemon were struck by a super fast attack, and both of Ryui's Pokemon zoomed back to their positions.

"What the?!" Akarui said in disbelief.

"I used Sucker Punch and Quick Attack, my moves went first," Ryui stated, arms folded and her Pokemon crouched down, ready for the next command.

Growlithe and Deino still managed enough strength to stand back up and give their trainer a reassuring smile.

"Okay! Growlithe! Flamethrower! Deino! Dragon Pulse!"

"Light Screen and Reflect."

A barrier and two attack waves collided, resulting in a minor explosion that covered the arena will smoke.

"Growlithe! Look! You can see a light shining from Espeon! Use Take Down!" Akarui commanded.

Growlithe charged toward Espeon at full speed, slamming right into it.

Espeon flinched but stopped its fall using its tail.

Suddenly, a burst of psychic power crashed down on Growlithe, fainting it right on the spot.

"What happened?!" Akarui said in shock.

"Espeon used Future Sight, which is a delayed attack," Ryui calmly replied.

"Deino! Use Bite!"

"Espeon, Psywave, Absol, Night Daze."

"Heh?! Those aren't moves normal Espeon and Absol can learn!" Crystal said, surprised after the attacks were unleashed and KOed Deino.

"Deino and Growlithe are unable to battle! Which means Espeon and Absol win! The victory goes to Ryui!" Prof. Oak announced.

"Good job you two, you tried your best," Akarui said with a smile while returning her Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

Ryui smiled at her Pokemon, scratched them both on the head and called them back to their Pokeballs.

Meanwhile, Orenji, Yvonne, and Xavier watched in interest from the sidelines.

"You know, I completely underestimated her," Yvonne admitted.

"Same," Orenji and Xavier said simultaneously.

* * *

"Battle Two begin!"

"Go Zoro! Luxo!" Yvonne shouted, releasing her Zoura and Luxio.

"I choose you, Fletchinder and Ralts!" Xavier commanded.

"They evolved their Pokemon too, well, you'd probably expect that anyways, them being out children and all," Blue commented.

"Luxo! Thunder Fang! Zoro! Dark Pulse!"

"Fletchinder! Peck and Ralts! Confusion!"

All four moves collided at once, creating a much larger explosion than before.

"Now! Luxo! Thunder!"

Luxo released a powerful shockwave of electricity at Fletchinder, and it was supereffective, causing Fletchinder to faint.

"Ralts! Confusion once more!"

Confusion's power struck Luxo, causing it to get confused and hit itself.

"Crap, Zoro! Bite!"

Zoro, using its sharp, little fangs, bit Ralts in a direct hit, immediately doing a huge toll on Ralts.

"Finish it off with scratch!"

Zoro slashed at Ralts and Ralts fell to the floor.

"Ralts and Fletchinder are unable to battle, which means the victory goes to Yvonne!"

"Woooo! We did it guys!" Yvonne cheered, hugging both her Pokemon.

"Ah, you did your best, return," Xavier said, returning his Pokemon.

* * *

"Pica! Volt Tackle!"

"Zoro! Foul Play!" Both Pokemon collided with their high power attacks, and both Pokemon fainted.

"Well... It's a tie!" Prof. Oak said.

Red, Green, and Prof. Oak discussed for a moment while the kids complimented eachother.

"I gotta say, Ryui, you're a lot tougher than I imagined!" Akarui said.

Ryui forced a smile. The others weren't so bad.

"You too."

"Wow! Picu knows Volt Tackle?" Yvonne asked.

"Yup! Dad helped me teach it!"

Finally, Red, Green, and Prof. Oak reached a desicion.

"We decided! We will have a three way battle between Ryui, Yvonne and Orenji!" Red announced.

"Say what?"

"A what now?"

"!?"

"Huh?"

* * *

**A three way battle! One I've always wanted to see!**

**Next chapter coming tomorrow or the following day.**

**Please review!**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**OoOoO**

** OoO**

**O**


	6. Three Way Battle

**Sixth chapter, ready to go! Anyway, I'll be developing the plot line somewhere around here, hopefully. And please, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you to anyone who bothered to read all the chapters and not click the x button after looking at the first chapter!**

* * *

"A three way battle, you say?" Blue asked skeptically.

"Yup, each of them uses one Pokemon at a time, and they can only use up to two Pokemon. Once both are knocked out, they lose," Red said.

"So basically, it's one against two, and whoever is the last one standing is the winner," Green continued.

"That sounds like fun! Okay! Let's battle already!" Orenji shouted enthusiastically.

"Just like his dad..." Yellow sighed.

* * *

"Final Battle! Ryui vs. Yvonne vs. Orenji! Begin!"

"Pica!" Orenji shouted.

"Noiro!" Yvonne shouted.

"Dragonair!" Ryui commanded.

Yvonne gave a competitive smirk, Ryui folded her arms, Orenji smiled excitedly.

"Woo! What a turnout! A Pikachu, Dragonair, and Noibat!" Emerald cheered.

"I'm actually excited to see this battle!" Ruby said, slightly surprised.

"Pica! Thundershock!" Orenji commanded.

Pica let out bursts of electricity, but Dragonair and Noiro, both being Dragon types, it wasn't very effective.

"Noiro! Wing Attack on Pica!"

Noiro struck Pica hard using it's wings, and Pica stumbled backwards a bit but regained its posture.

"Dragonair! Twister on both!" Ryui commanded.

A whirling twister sent both Pokemon flying in the opposite direction from the force of the twister.

"Hang tough! Pica! Thunderbolt on Dragonair!"

"Air Cutter, Noiro!"

Moves collided one after another, weakening all three Pokemon at the same time.

Finally, all three collapsed.

"Dragonair, Noibat, and Pikachu are unable to battle! Trainers! Call out your second and last Pokemon!" Prof. Oak shouted.

"Go Zoro!" Yvonne shouted, calling out Zoura.

"You're on, Houndo!" Orenji commanded, calling out a Houndour.

"Come on out, Riolu!" Ryui shouted, releasing her Riolu.

"Zoro! Fury Swipes on Houndour!"

"Houndo! Fire Fang on Riolu!"

"Riolu! Force Palm on Zoura!"

All the moves crashed into eachother, causing an explosion to happen.

"Holy Arceus, this is getting more intense..." Gold said, grabbing popcorn out randomly and popped some in his mouth, then offered some to Xavier.

All three Pokemon skidded backwards, but remained standing.

"Flamethrower!"

"Bite!"

"Thunder Punch!"

All Pokemon attacked relentlessly, trainers continuously giving out commands.

Finally, at the point where all Pokemon were left with minimal HP, panting heavily, a bright white light enveloped them.

"Hey... They're..." Yvonne began.

"Evolving!" Orenji said in shock.

All three Pokemon took the new form of themselves, and when the light cleared, a Zoroark, Houndoom, and Lucario were left standing.

"Awesome! Now the battle gets even more intense!" Red shouted from the sidelines.

"Houndo! Fire Blast!"

"Zoro! Punishment!"

"Lucario! Giga Impact!"

This time, the explosion was so intense that it covered the whole arena in smoke and sent hats flying everywhere.

"Well, who won?" Sapphire asked anxiously.

The smoke cleared, all three. Pokemon remained standing, but it was clear that none could attack anymore.

It was all a matter of who can remain standing the longest.

...

...

...

Zoroark and Lucario fell down.

"Lucario and Zoroark are unable to battle! Which means the victory goes to Houndoom and Orenji!"

"Wooooooooo! We did it!" Orenji shouted, hugging Houndo.

"Great job, Lucario, all that training really paid off," Ryui praised, returning it to its Pokeball.

"Good work, we almost won there!" Yvonne said, returning her Zoroark.

* * *

"Hey, you five, I have a surprise for all of you," Prof. Oak said, motioning for them and the Dex Holders to follow.

"What it is Great Gramps?" Akarui asked.

"Well, I contacted the other Professors, and I managed to get all the starter Pokemon from all known regions! And each of you get to pick one as your own!"

"Awesome!" Xavier shouted.

Prof. Oak released:

Charmander

Bulbasaur

Squirtle

Cyndaquil

Tododile

Chikorita

Torchic

Mudkip

Treecko

Chimchar

Piplup

Turtwig

Oshawott

Tepig

Snivy

Chespin

Froakie

Fennekin

"Holy Arceus, that's a lot of Pokemon I've never seen before!" Orenji said.

"Choose wisely, kids," Crystal said.

"Hey, Xavier? You want a Pokemon like Explotaro? Then get a Cyndaquil!" Gold said.

"Gold! Let Xavier choose what he wants!" Crystal said.

"Aw! Get the Squirtle, Akarui! It's so adorable!" Blue suggested.

"Seriously, don't influence her," Green muttered.

"Just a suggestion, choose one you you think you can fit well with," Silver said.

"Silvy! Let her choose!" Lyra said.

"Hey! Orenji! Didi you know I got Bulbasaur? You can get one too!" Red offered.

"Get a Torchic! They're awesome!" Sapphire suggested.

"No, no, a Pokemon that can show off beauty is better!" Ruby retorted.

"Jeez, this is hard..." Xavier mumbled.

"I go with Fennekin! It's cute!" Yvonne declared, picking up the Fennekin, and it nuzzled her.

"Hmm... I pick... Uh... Chimchar! I like it!" Xavier said at last.

"I like the Snivy! It's really cool looking!" Akarui said.

"The Oshawott looks like a reliable Pokemon, I'll choose it," Ryui said after making up her mind.

"And I'm going to go with Bulbasaur like my daddy!" Orenji declared.

"Wow, you made those decisions fast, anyway, I would give you Pokedexes right now, but for some strange reason, they've been malfunctioning, and I still need to fix that problem..." Prof. Oak sighed.

"Aww!" Xavier pouted.

"Whiner," Yvonne smirked.

* * *

Ryui sat outside, looking at the starry night, sitting in a tree with her new Oshawott, who seemed a little uncomfortable around her.

Ryui noticed this immediately, then said,

"You know, I get it if you don't like being around me, I'm like that too, I don't like crowds, strangers, all because I suffered when I was little."

Oshawott looked at her questionably, then let out a happy cry, knowing Ryui understood it's feelings.

Ryui smiled.

"Ryuuui!" Lyra called.

Ryui leaped out of the tree, followed by her Oshawott, and went to her mother.

Meanwhile, Akarui had problems with a very very very stubborn Snivy.

"Aw, come on Snivy! Come down from there!" Akarui protested, calling to her her Snivy, who perched itself on a high tree.

"Having problems, and for once, they're not in math!" Blue joked, and Green rolled his eyes at such an obvious joke.

"Don't worry, it'll warm up to you sooner or later," Green said reassuring her.

"I'm namin' you Fenenko!" Yvonne declared after pondering for a bit.

"That fox dude will grow up to be a super strong Pokemon!" Sapphire said proudly.

"Nah, it'll evolve into a graceful, magnificent Pokemon!" Ruby retorted.

"Strong!"

"Beautiful!"

Yvonne sighed and patted Fenenko on the head.

"It's just my opinion, but I think you'll grow into both!" she whispered.

"I know you evolve into a Venesaur, like daddy's, so I'll name you Vene!" Orenji said, looking at his Bulbasaur with a smile.

"Yo, Orenji! Check out Chimchar! It's all over the place!" Xavier bragged, pointing at Chimchar, who was swinging from tree to tree and doing fancy acrobatics.

* * *

Inside the Professor's lab, everyone was talking and chatting, well, except for Silver and Ryui, that is.

Suddenly, a faint sound reached Ryui's ears.

"Hey, daddy, do you hear that?" she quietly asked.

"Yeah, and whatever it is, I don't like the sound of it..." he said, getting up from the couch and looking out the window.

His eyes widened in shock, and he shouted,

"Everyone! DUCK!"

"What du-" Gold began, interrupted by Silver, who pulled Gold's head down before a huge blasting and explosion blew off the top half of the lab.

* * *

**I finally reached the plot line! That took a while, and anyway, I need to answer one question for Red De Pallet.**

**Depending on how the story goes, there will be little peeks about Shippings between the kids, but I'm not spoiling it! :D**

**And please review! Seriously, I'm getting tired of doing random arrows at the bottom.**


	7. The First Attack

**Oh my god thirteen reviews you guys are the best!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**And the seventh chapter, finally up... **

* * *

"Uurgh... What the freaking hell happened?" Gold muttered, waking up shortly after the explosion, only to see that the kids were already up battling strange men dressed in randomly colored uniforms.

"Zoro! Night Slash!" Yvonne commanded, attacking one man that had a Raticate.

"Raticate! Hyper Fang!" he countered.

Zoroark missed, and the Hyper Fang struck Yvonne's leg.

"Ow!" Yvonne yelped and crouched down, luckily, the cut wasn't very deep, but it was forming a red liquid that trickled down her leg.

At that moment, Sapphire stirred, then when she noticed Yvonne tending her leg, she ran over in concern.

"Houndo! Fire Blast!" Orenji commanded, attempting to counter a grunt that was commanding a small flock of Golbat.

"Growlithe! Fire Blast too!" Akarui shouted, assisting Orenji.

Two huge streams of fire was shot at the Golbat, knocking out a large number of them.

"Whirlwind!" The grunt commanded, and with that, the remaining Golbat whipped up a powerful whirlwind, causing Houndo, Growlithe, Orenji and Akarui flying backward and landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh Arceus, Sil! Crys! Lyra! Wake up!" Gold shouted, shaking his fellow Johto pals awake.

"Ruby, you stupid Prissy idiot, you'd better get up, same with you Shortie!" Sapphire screamed at Ruby and Emerald, who woke up immediately hearing the familiar nicknames.

The Kanto Dex Holders woke up, realizing the situation they were in.

The whole laboratory, or... What was partially left of it, was surrounded by grunts wearing strange uniforms.

"Di you guys... Notice something strange about these guys?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah... I feel like we've seen them before..." Red growled, sending out his Pikachu, Pika, and sent out a blast of electricity.

"Honedge! Fury Cutter!" Xavier shouted.

His Honegde swiped at a grunt's Malamar, but the Malamar dodged at the last second.

"Malamar, Superpower!"

Malamar charged up a huge amount of energy, then smashed into Honedge who then crashed into Xavier.

"Xavier!" Crystal and Gold shouted, rushing over.

"Espeon! Iron Tail!" Ryui ordered, and Espeon flung its steel hard tail at a grunt who had a Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth! Slash!"

Vigoroth used a Powerful Slash attack, Espeon dodged, but instead, the Slash struck Ryui's right cheek.

"...!"

Ryui hunched down, clutching her cheek which was now staining her hand with blood.

"Ryui!" Silver and Lyra cried in alarm, running over to her, sending out Weavile and Azumaril, to cover for them.

"D-daddy, these are the same people who kidnapped me..." Ryui whispered.

Yvonne limped over, Sapphire supporting her. Orenji and Akarui painfully got up, trying to ignore the throbbing on their back and Xavier, supported by Gold and Crystal, walked over.

"They're the same people who kidnapped you, huh..." Silver mumbled.

"Aagh! There are so many of them! It'll take forever, taking each of them one on one!" Blue shouted.

Gold flashed a smile at Silver.

"Hey, Silvy, old pal, remember that tag combination against the Masked Man 21 years ago?" He asked, sending out his Typhlosion.

"You bet," he replied, his Weavile returning to his side.

"Explotaro! Flame Wheel!"

"Weavile! Icy Wind!"

A tornado of fire and ice formed around the Dex Holders, protecting them and blasting away all the grunts at the same time.

The dust cleared, and the Dex Holders sighed in relief.

* * *

"Ryui, can you tell us more about those men?" Silver asked, securing a large bandage on Ryui's cheek.

"Well... If I remember correctly, those men were from an organization called... Uh... Oh! Team Apocalypse! They want to destroy all that get in their way, and have them reign over the world forever," Ryui said, remembering what she learned when she was young.

"Sheesh, how many villains want to take over the world?" Gold sighed.

"They're planning to capture legendary Pokemon, ones from Unova and Kalos, and another one, but I forgot what it was, I think."

"Legendaries, huh? Is might be a challenge..." Green muttered.

"And their secret location is in... Er... Gah! Forgot! Somewhere in the Unova region," Ryui said, slightly frustrated that she couldn't remember.

"Well, at least we have a few clues! We know partial of their plan, where their secret location supposedly is, now if only we could find out more..." Red said.

"It'd be so funny if they had a website about their organization!" Emerald joked.

"Seriously, Emerald? What kind of evil genius is dumb enough to do that?!" Ruby said.

"Er... Guys? You might want to look at this..." Crystal mumbled, turning her computer screen toward the Dex Holders.

_Team Apocalypse Website! Team Apocalypse, a team that will soon take over the world! Anybody can join as long as you are dedicated to evil! :D_

_Plus you have to be 18 or older :)_

_Oh em jee! Did you know that if you joined, you would be able to get a cool uniform, and the secret pass code, TeamA123, to the secret base in Unova!_

"EPIC FAIL!" Orenji, Xavier, Akarui, and Yvonne shouted simultaneously.

"Wow, they are actually dumb enough to make a website of this," Blue snickered.

"Well, maybe not the boss, the grunts made this, it says so at the bottom," Crystal said, observing the screen.

"Good point," Lyra said, also peering at the screen.

* * *

"Wow, great gramps was lucky to have left right after he gave us our Pokemon to try and get help from other Professors to help him fix the Pokdedexes," Akarui said to Green.

Everyone was under a large tree, since the law was pretty much destroyed.

"But he won't be happy when he sees the damage done to the lab..." Green muttered.

"Anyway, maybe we should find out more about this Team Apocalypse by traveling to the Unova region, maybe we can find clues..." Yellow suggested.

"Good idea, and we should go right away," Sapphire said.

"Well, I think the kids want to wait until tomorrow..." Crystal said.

Everyone looked, and noticed all the kids were asleep from the day's excitement. Xavier was snoring and leaning against the tree trunk, , Akarui on the floor, Yvonne had fallen asleep on a low tree branch, Ryui was leaning on Silver, and Orenji was asleep, his yellow cap falling on his face.

"... Yeah, let's wait till tomorrow," Blue said.

Everyone did their best to get comfortable, and soon fell asleep.

First thing tomorrow, they were going to Unova.

...

...

...

* * *

***Yawn* Okay, I seriously need more sleep...**

**Please review! Thereviews really make my day, and criticism is also appreciated!**

**Eighth chapter coming tomorrow!**

**I wonder how the Professor will react when he sees that the lab was destroyed... **


	8. Legends of Unova

**Yes! I managed to upload this chapter! **

**This is actually turning out kinda decent! More evil cliffhangers! But I update just about everyday, so there's really no point, huh?**

**And please review! I love the reviews!**

* * *

Green woke up to the sound of his Pokegear early in the morning.

With a sigh, he sleepily took it out and checked who was calling.

"A message from gramps, huh?"

He clicked the talk button and Prof. Oak appeared on the screen.

"Hey there, grandson! There's a bit of a delay, so I'm coming back a little late, okay?"

Green's eyes scanned the destroyed laboratory.

"Uh, take your time, gramps," he replied.

"By the way, the lab is okay, right?"

"Yeah, it's in perfect condition," Green lied.

"Okay, then, I'll see you in a week or so."

Green clicked the off button. That was close...

* * *

Everyone landed in Unova and returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

"Hm... This is Asperita city, if I'm not mistaken," Green mumbled.

"I think it is dad, you showed me a map of Unova a few times," Akarui said.

"Yeah, this is it all right, and something tells me something is happening around here..." Silver said warily, looking around at the local people.

All the doors, windows, and shutters were closed, like a holocaust passed through town not too long ago.

Suddenly, a person with blue hair, a tie, and was carrying a book came by, and Yellow ran over.

"Um, excuse me, could you tell us where everyone is?" She asked the man.

"... They all evacuated, all the way to another city," he replied with a distant look.

"Evacuated? Why?" Ruby asked.

"You people aren't from Unova, are you? Well, if I should tell you what happened, I should tell you who I am too. I'm Cheren, the Asperita City Gym Leader. But there's no one who comes to challenge me now, with what's happening and all," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Cheren. Now, about these... Strange occurances, what are they?" Red asked.

Cheren took them to the Gym, which still looked in pretty good shape.

"About... Hm... 6 years ago, I should say, an organization which called themselves Team Apocalypse made their first appearance in Asperita city, about 2 years after Team Plasma disappeared. I remember that they held a young girl hostage... And... Now that I think about it, you look a lot like her..." Cheren said, pointing at Ryui.

"Because she IS the girl you saw. They kidnapped her for some reason, but the reason isn't clear yet," Silver said.

Cheren looked a little surprised, and then continued.

"Anyway, the gym leaders beat them off, and we haven't heard too much about them until now. They wiped out a few cities in Unova, mainly Lacunosa, Icirrus, and Undella Town, and now they took down Asperita. Everyone's evacuating to safer cities now. Now I'm the only one left," Cheren finished.

Green was deep in thought.

"Those cities aren't very close to eachother, it's like they purposely took control over it for a reason instead of going cityafter city... But why? Maybe those places have a special connection with something?" He said thoughtfully.

"Maybe, Uncle Green has a point," Orenji piped up.

Green scowled, that new nickname was also as annoying as Greenie.

"Uh... I'm just making a guess, but while I was taken, I learned a few things about Unova. Lacunosa Town is next to the Giant Chasm, Undella Town is also near the Giant Chasm, which connects to the Pokemon League. And Icirrus City has a looming tower that stands over it called Dragonspiral Tower. I think a Pokemon called Kyurem loved in the Giant Chasm before it disappeared, and that two dragon Pokemon, Zekrom and Reshiram, were revived in Dragonspiral Tower, but they also disappeared..." Ryui said.

"I get it! Each of those places were connected to the legendary Pokemon of Unova, so they cut the connection from there, and know they're really trying to take over all of Unova," Crystal said.

"I think she's right, Team Apocalypse are after the legendary Pokemon, and if that's the case, other legendaries also might be in danger," Cheren said after receiving ing the information.

"So... What do we do now?" Akarui asked.

Everyone paused.

"That's a very good question."

* * *

"Is there any other old legends of Unova, Ryui?" Lyra asked her daughter.

Ryui furrowed for a few seconds, then said,

"I know partial of another one. Another legend said that there was a huge holocaust event in Unova a very long time ago. Shadow Pokemon. They were evil spirits, and it is unknown how they came to this world. They took in the souls of people and devoured all their consciousness, using them as puppets, and eventually, thousands of people died of them... And something, I don't know what, sealed them up somewhere in Unova. And nobody knows where," Ryui replied, reciting the story.

"Shadow Pokemon, I wonder what those are?" Gold said.

"Shadow Pokemon actually sound kinda cool, now only if they weren't evil," Yvonne sighed.

Green was gazing off into the distance.

"What's up?" Sapphire asked.

"It's just that... Something doesn't feel right somehow. I feel like something is happening over in that direction," he said, pointing.

"Hey, that points toward Castelia City, right?" Akarui asked.

"Yeah, it does, and isn't there this place called the Desert Resort there, and I think there are some old ruins there, very old ones... Uh, oh god..." Xavier said, realizing what that meant.

"Old ruins, then... That's means the Shadow Pokemon might be sealed up in there," Emerald said.

"If Team Apocalypse is after Legendaries, they might be after using the Shadow Pokemon to their advantage," Yvonne said after a minute of thinking.

"Why don't we go there first, just to be sure?" Red suggested.

"Sure, that could be out staring point," Blue said.

* * *

Everyone was flying on whatever flying Pokemon they had, aiming for the Desert Resort.

"Hey, daddy?" Ryui called from her Dragonair.

"What is it?" Silver asked from his Honchcrow.

"I remembered something else... The Team Apocalypse also said something about using me to become a commander for my grandfather... A grandfather? That means your dad, right? Dad? Dad?"

Silver didn't respond, because he was in shock.

"My dad...?"

Green overheard from his Charizard.

"Silver's father and Ryui's grandfather... Wouldn't that be..."

* * *

**Mwahahaha! Evil cliffhanger! But it's only gonna be a cliffhanger for one day. Anyway, this is actually working out for me.**

**And the whole Shadow Pokemon thing? You'll find out eventually. And please review!**


	9. Shadows Released

**Sorry if you notice that this chapter is 200 words shorter than what I normally write... I had a headache.**

**So, just in case you're confused, I made up the Shadow Pokemon legend thing. I remembered playing Pokemon Tower Defense and it had shadow Pokemon in it too.**

**If you have to clarify something or have a question, just put it in the comments and I'll clear it up on the bottom of the chapter. There's a couple I put down there.**

* * *

"Silver's father and Ryui's grandfather... Wouldn't that be Giovanii?" Green asked.

Silver held his head low.

"Yes. That evil idiot disappeared right after meeting him in the Sinjoh Ruins, saying that he would rebuild Team Rocket... If he has any connection with Team Apocalypse, I swear to stop him," Silver growled.

Ryui just stayed on her Dragonair, pretty much completely confused about what they just said.

* * *

Later, huge blasts of sandy wind buffeted the Dex Holders and their Pokemon, signaling that they were in a Desert Resort, but it also got harder and harder to fly.

"Agh! This is getting too hard! Aerodactyl, return!" Red shouted in frustration and returned his Pokemon to its Pokeball.

Others followed him, and everyone landed in the soft sand.

"Ahh! My beautiful clothes are tainted by sand!" Ruby cried.

Sapphire and Yvonne rolled their eyes.

"Peh! Peh! Jeez,what is this, an endless sandstorm?" Gold coughed.

"Technically, yes," Crystal replied.

"So there's supposed to be an old castle around here that is called Relic Castle. It might contain the sealed up Shadow Pokemon," Blue said.

"Yeah, but there is sooooooooo much sand, mommy!" Akarui said, trying to see through the gusts of sand.

"And Relic Castle has been buried by all the sand! We can't just search through all of the piles of sand!" Emerald protested.

"Guys, I see something over there..." Sapphire said, pointing off at five statues.

"Come on, let's go!" Gold shouted, running over there, and the others trailing him.

"Look, they're Darmanitan Statues," Crystal said, observing the shapes of the statues.

"And they look like they're in their psychic form or something," Orenji said.

Suddenly, a huge flapping sound was heard.

"Huh?"

A large amount of Pokemon surrounded the Dex Holders, but they weren't wild Pokemon.

"Team Apocalypse grunts!" Green shouted, sending out his Scizor.

The Dex Holders were surrounded, almost impossible to escape as grunts and Pokemon blocked their way.

A man, hovering over on a Hydregion, appeared. He had green hair, a robotic eye, and held a funny looking, key- shaped cane.

"Hey! Who are you bastards?!" Gold shouted angrily.

"You want to know my name? My name is Ghetsis. The former ruler of Team Plasma. And now, I wish to take over the world with a few allies," He replied with a cackle.

His eyes fell to Ryui, who shivered a bit, even though it wasn't cold.

"Isn't it the little escapee? The one who was destined to become a commander for Team Apocalypse and obediently serve under her grandfather?"

"Grandfather? Silver's father? Don't you mean," Crystal said, dawning on her, then interrupted by Silver letting out an angry growl.

"Where is he?! Where is Giovanni?! What does he have to do with this?! If he has anything to do with this he'll be sorry to ever say I was his son!" Silver shouted menacingly.

"Oh, nothing at all, he merely wanted to see his a granddaughter, but he never got the chance yet, since she escaped," Ghestsis replied.

Silver scowled.

"Grunts, keep these Dex Holders busy."

"Yes sir!"

Ghetsis held his cane high, and it started to vibrate with a scary, dark aura.

The Darmanitan statues began to shake, odd thing was, they were shaking in fear.

"Huh? What?" Yvonne asked.

"Wait, I think those statues are warning us something about the ruins. They are the protectors of the ruins, according to the legend..." Ryui mumbled.

"Metal Claw!" Green ordered, defeating the last of the grunts along with the help of the other a Dex Holders.

"Daddy! The Ruin Protectors are these Darmanitan, and they're trying to tell us something!" Akarui shouted.

"Could it be that there is suddenly... So many **evil **presences felt all of the sudden?" Green said.

"Shadow Pokemon! I release you from your slumber! The seal is now broken and you shall be free to kill to your heart's content!" Ghetsis shouted, the cane vibrating more evil energy than before.

Silence.

Then a rumbling sound was heard.

The sand glowed with black and deteriorated, revealing an old, sealed up trapdoor.

Clawing and growling could be heard from inside it.

A bright light eliminated the seal around the trapdoor.

Without warning, black Shadow Pokemon erupted out like a volcano, roaring a deafening, malice- filled battle cry.

"Go! Rage across Unova and take over! Then spread out to Kalos, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto!" Ghetsis cackled maniacally.

All the Shadow Pokemon flew off at incredible speeds in different directions, and there were still thousands more erupting from the trapdoor.

Ghetsis pointed at he Dex Holders and their kids using his cane.

Some of you can feast on their souls right now," he said, then he and Hydregion flew off and disappeared.

"Th-That f*cking bastard..." Gold growled.

He was whacked in the head by Crystal.

"Gold! No cussing in front of the kids!" She said angrily.

"This might not be the best time to be arguing right now," Yellow said.

The Shadow Pokemon dove at all of them.

The kids grasped on to their parents in fright, and everyone closed their eyes, knowing their impending death was imminent.

* * *

**Hahaha! Yet another cliffhanger! But don't worry, if I have time, I can post another chapter later today, probably in the afternoon or evening.**

**Some things to clear up with a few of the reviewers.**

**-There will be pairings among the kids, but later.**

**-I made Red's son so clichėd because a Red is such a clichėd character.**

**-Yeah, I know. I was rushing the plot.**

**-The kids will eventually change the nicknames of their Pokemon.**

**-At the end of the HeartGold SoulSilver Arc, Giovanni said he would rebuild Team Rocket, and offered Silver to take a position in Team Rocket. Of course, Silver refused, vowing to put an end to his evil deeds.**

**Yeah, I think I got all of them... **

**Next chapter coming soon! **


	10. Guilt

**You know, I kinda want to get this interesting, so I'm debating whether I should kill off a few of the Dex Holders or something... **

**Not really sure yet, but chances are yes, because I'm a sadistic writer.**

* * *

...

...

...?

"What? We weren't killed or anything?" Orenji asked, confused.

"No, look!" Red shouted, pointing upwards.

The 5 Darmanitan statues were creating a powerful barrier around the Dex Holders, dissipating Shadow Pokemon that came in contact with it.

"Th- That's amazing! The Darmanitan Statues protected us from the Shadow Pokemon!" Crystal exclaimed, awed by what just happened.

After all the Shadow Pokemon disappeared, the barrier broke, and the Darmanitan Statues began to use telepathy.

_"We fear for the safety for all Pokemon and humans. You must stop that man and the rampaging Pokemon. You are the only Pokemon trainers that can stop them. We give our best wishes, and good luck."_

The Darmanitan Statues became dormant once again, reverting back to their original, psychic form.

"So we have to save the world before it's taken over by Ghetsis and the Shadow Pokemon," Sapphire said.

"Awesome! Our first adventure!" Yvonne and Xavier shouted simultaneously.

"But we have to be extremely careful too, you saw how many Pokemon erupted out of there, and they can possibly multiply," Green said with his usual stoic look.

"First, I think we should split up to cover more ground. We can communicate using our Pokegears," Blue said.

"Good idea."

Red, Yellow, Orenji, Gold, Crystal, Xavier, Ruby, Sapphire, and Yvonne were in the first group.

Green, Blue, Akarui, Emerald, Silver, Lyra, and Ryui were in the second group.

"You sure you don't need another teammate Green?" Red asked, slightly worried.

"No, it's fine, we can handle ourselves. Plus family should stick together," Green replied.

"We'll take care of the left side of Unova, you guys take the right," Red said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, then took out their Pokemon, said their good byes, and left.

They didn't notice a shining jewel that was inserted onto Ryui's locket, Orenji's cap, Akarui's wristband, and Yvonne and Xavier's bands around their hands.

* * *

"We reached Undella To- oh no..." Blue said, looking in disbelief at the sight.

Several Shadow Pokemon had beaten them to the local citizens, and some had devoured their consciousness and souls already. Apocalypse grunts ran all over the place, raiding and commanding the Shadow Pokemon what to do.

"Urk! That's... A lot of death and blood..." Lyra gulped.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Green commanded, and his Charizard let out a spewing flame that struck many Shadow Pokemon.

Honchcrow! Night Slash!" Silver ordered, assisting Green to wipe out the Pokemon.

"Jiggly! Tri Attack!" Blue said, motioning for Akarui to hide behind her on her Wigglytuff.

"Mantine! Water Pulse!" Emerald shouted.

"Mesquerain! Bubble Beam!" Lyra cried.

"Eevee! Trump Card!" Akarui ordered, sending out Eevee on Jiggly.

"Dragonair! Hyper Beam!" Ryui commanded.

All the attacks landed on the Shadow Pokemon, but when an explosion occured and the smoke disappeared, Shadow Pokemon and Apocalypse grunts were nowhere to be seen.

"Let's help out the townspeople," Blue said, and Green nodded, landing.

"Is everyone alright here?" he asked.

Many people were crying over the loss of their loved ones, and many were glaring at them.

"*gulp* Daddy, I don't like this feeling..." Akarui whispered, clutching Green's hand.

"You guys are Dex Holders, aren't you! You were the ones who caused all of this!" One shouted.

"It's your fault my brother died!" Another cried.

An angry mob pressed toward them, and they backed up, unsure what to do.

"What?! How did we do all of this? You saw those Team Apocalypse grunts!" Blue protested.

"You released the Shadow Pokemon's seal, and now they're gonna kill everybody!" The townspeople shouted angrily.

"We don't need Dex Holders! Professors made a mistake trusting you with such a device!"

"Get outta here! We don't want to see your faces around here!"

The Dex Holders quickly sent out their Pokemon and escaped from the angry mob.

Everyone looked crestfallen. The blame was on them. It was like everyone forgot what the Dex Holders did to save everyone in the past.

* * *

Red's Pokegear rang.

"Hello? Green?" He asked, looking at the screen.

"Hey Red..."

"Why the long face?"

"Be careful when you go to the towns and cities, the people are blaming the release of the Shadow Pokemon on us, we just got driven out of Undella Town, and many people had been possessed or killed..." Green mumbled.

"O-oh... Well, thanks for the tip, I'll call you later..." Red said and clicked the off button.

Everyone in Red's group heard what happened.

"What?! That's not fair! Ghetsis released the Shadow Pokemon, not us!" Yvonne protested.

"We know, but everyone believes we did it..." Ruby said.

"We still gotta help anyone in need, even if they do hate us now," Red declared, and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ghetsis was in Dragonspiral Tower, accompanied by the Shadow Triad, who had sworn to be loyal to Ghetsis.

"Fools. People believed the rumor that the Dex Holders released the Shadow Pokemon," he cackled.

In his hand, he held to vibrating, circular stones.

A white stone.

And a black stone.

Ghetsis reached the top, and set the two orbs by eachother, malice filled in his eyes.

The stones began to glow, then a bursting aura erupted from them, and the two legendary Pokemon of Unova, Reshiram and Zekrom, were replaced.

The two let out an angry roar. They had once been fooled by Ghetsis, and seen what Ghetsis has done to the Unova region, and they vowed to work together to stop him.

"Tsk, tsk, you have no clue. You will be under my command," Ghetsis said, pointing his cane at the legendaries.

Immediately, at Ghetsis's orders, swarms of Shadow Pokemon surrounded the legendaries.

The two struggled, but it was useless.

The Shadow Pokemon had devoured their conscious. They were now under Ghetsis's control.

* * *

**Woo! Tenth chapter! And let's see... More good stuff will happening he next chapter, so look out for that tomorrow.**

**Please review too! They are highly appreciated!**


	11. Two of the Four Unovians

**Oh my god, sorry for not updating sooner! I got so busy with school work and my music CM testing for level 9 and so on!**

**Ahem, anyway, the eleventh chapter is up, and just by looking at the title, you get a pretty good picture about what's gonna happen.**

**And thank you to those who stuck with me all the way!**

* * *

**Another note:**

_If you want to know what the Dex Holder kids look like, meaning Kanto all the way to Hoenn, I drew a picture of each of them in a group. **Please check it out.** It is on my Deviantart account, my account name is Pksp0601 and it will be on my featured page for a while._

_Or just copy and paste this link below._

deviantart/Pokemon-Dex-Holder-Kids-438285471

**Please look at it and check it out! And thank you in advance to those who will look at it!**

* * *

Red sighed.

Why were they to blame?

Well, of course they were nearby when the seal was broken, but wasn't it Ghetsis's doing?

"Dad! Look over there!" Orenji shouted, pointing over at Driftveil city below them.

"Holy freaking Arceus! What the hell!?" Gold shouted from his Togekiss.

"Good! No cussing!" Crystal angrily shouted.

"Look! The one of the legendary Pokemon of Unova! Reshiram!" Akarui shouted, pointing at the huge white dragon that was releasing deadly, scorching fireballs at the city.

"Something's wrong, its eyes are blank, and it looks like a swirling black aura is around it..." Ruby observed from Pilo, Sapphire's Tropius.

"Yellow! Can you read it's mind or something?!" Red asked.

Yellow extended her hand and closed her eyes.

She gasped.

"I-it's empty, there's only anger..." She whispered.

"We gotta help those people down there!" Sapphire shouted.

"But Uncle Green said that we would be driven out remember?! The people think we released the Shadow Pokemon curse on Unova! And they might be spreading toward the other regions!" Xavier shouted.

"Who f***ing cares about that?!" Yvonne shouted angrily.

It was like time stopped, and all the Dex Holders looked at her, surprised.

"What? It was just a word I heard from Uncle Gold," she replied.

"You and I will have a serious talk afterwards..." Crystal growled at Gold, then the group faced the legendary dragon.

"Aero! Air Slash!" Red commanded, getting Reshiram's attention.

All of them landed in Driftveil city, ignoring the glares from the citizens.

Reshiram let out a huge, loud, angry roar, one loud enough to probably break the sound barrier.

"Now look what you Dex whatevers did! You made it even more mad!" A person booed.

"Aw, shut up! We're trying to protect you idiots!" Gold shot back.

"Fenenko! Ember!" Yvonne commanded.

Fennekin released little bursts of fire, but it barely had effect on Reshiram.

"I don't even think it felt that..." Xavier mumbled.

"Vena! Razor Leaf!" Orenji ordered, and his Bulbasaur spewed out sharp leaves, whichagain, had pretty much no effect on Reshiram.

"My turn! Chimchar, scratch!" Xavier shouted.

Chimchar slashed at Reshiram, but it got kicked away.

Reshiram shot a Dragon Breath at the three starters, knocking them away.

"Freaking dragon! It's too strong!" Yvonne shouted in disbelief.

Suddenly, all three starters were enveloped in a bright light.

"Evolutions!" Yellow cried.

The light faded, revealing a Braixen, Monferno, and and Ivysaur, back up and ready to fight.

"Guess I'm gonna call you Braixo from no on!" Yvonne said, giving a thumbs up to her newly evolved Braixen.

"Pika! Thunderbolt!"

"Vena! Vine Whip!"

"ChuChu! Thundershock!"

"Swampert! Mud Shot!"

"Braixo! Flamethrower!"

"Toro! Blaze Kick!"

"Ataro! Swift!"

"Monferno! Mach Punch!"

"Megaree! Razor Leaf!"

All the attacks landed, damaging Reshiram.

It looked extremely annoyed, then charged up a superheated fireball.

"Crap! It's Fusion Flare!" Xavier shouted.

The Fusion Flare was released, and the Dex Holders braced for impact.

"Boar! Flamethrower!"

"Amanda! Solarbeam!"

Two powerful attacks countered the Fusion Flare, canceling it out.

Two trainers landed in front of the other Dex Holders and smiled, flashing their own Pokedexes at them.

"Black! White! Two of the four trainers of Unova!" Red said, surprised.

"Long time no see seniors! And I see you got some kids, too," Black replied.

"We were gonna get married, but this calamitous catastrophe interfered, and our priority is protected our home region!" White said.

"Where's the other two?" Yellow asked.

"Probably on the eastern side of Unova, trying to assist the other group," Black replied, commanding his Emboar to use Head Smash on Reshiram.

"You get going, we'll hold off Reshiram and try to get rid of as many Shadow Pokemon there are around here," White said, ordering her Serperior to unleash another Solarbeam.

"Thanks! We won't let you down!" Red shouted, and the rest of the group followed him, eliminating Shadow Pokemon that popped up here and there.

* * *

Over in the Johto region, a man with spiky hair looked at the thundering sky.

A breeze blew by, confirming his suspicions.

"Once again, the world is in danger huh?"

He hopped on his Dragonite, and took off, soaring through the clouded sky.

He had a feeling this would be his greatest challenge yet.

* * *

"You hear that?"

"Yeah, I hear that."

Two trainers, one with a mask on and one with light blue hair looked up at the gray sky.

"More fun is gonna happen! I can just feel it!" The man said.

"Oh, shut up Will, will you ever grow up?"

"Fine, fine, Karen, I'll try to take this seriously..."

* * *

A young man and his friend, along with a lady in Sinnoh looked up at rumbling clouds overhead from a huge mansion in Sandgem Town.

"You hear that Dia?"

"Yeah, I hear that Pearl."

"Diamond, Pearl, this might be a sign that we're needed once again," the woman said.

"You got it Platinum."

* * *

Ghetsis is cackled, looking at the destruction happening through his cameras he installed.

"Reshiram's doing a fine job destroying Driftveil. Now if only those two meddling pests weren't there..." He grumbled, referring to Black and White.

"So, Ghetsis, we're forming an alliance?"

"And with us too?"

A man with a blue bandana that resembled the Blue Orb symbol appeared behind him, and another with spiky, greenish, bluish hair appeared as well.

"Yes, another might be joining us, Team Apocalypse soon. And with your cooperation, we will definitely take over the world," Ghetsis replied with an evil smile.

The other two grinned back, malice filling in their expression.

* * *

**Yes yes yes yes yes I'm done! And I guess this is another kind of ish cliffhanger? But anyway, hints here and there about some certain people you might know from the manga.**

**And if I didn't get Black and White's Pokemon nicknames right, sorry! I haven't read the BW Arc yet... **

**Sorry again for not updating sooner!**

**And please review too!**


	12. More Allies And Enemies

**OhmygodwhysidInotupdatesooner?! ;A;**

**Yeah, more homework, crazy projects and so on. *Sigh***

**Anyway, at least the twelfth chapter is up, to those who are waiting. Luckily I found some time tonight to hurry up and type it.**

* * *

"What day is it Green?" Blue asked.

"Uh... February 6th, I think..." He replied.

"Oh! Tomorrow's my niece's B-Day! Good thing I prepared this in advance!" She squealed, referring to Ryui.

Silver smiled, remembering that Blue insisted that they get it ready a week early and he combined his gift with hers.

"Ryui! This is for you!" Blue said, taking out a small, wrapped package from her bag and placing it in Ryui's hands.

"Happy early birthday!" Akarui shouted, giving a friendly slap on the back.

Ryui sighed in annoyance by Akarui's actions.

Silver heard something the distance.

"What is it Silver?" Lyra asked.

"Daddy, I hear something, a little funny, like... The flapping of a Pokemon or something," Ryui said, also picking up the sound, tucking the package into her pocket.

Two people landed from a Xatu and Honchcrow. Silver growled and Blue glared.

"It's been a while... Little Silver."

"Will, Karen, what the hell are you two doing here?" Silver asked coldly.

"Relax! We're here to help! Will and I joined with Bruno and Koga to form the Elite Four and those two went to patrol Johto or something," Karen replied.

"Yeah! Fellow Mask of Ice children stick together!" Will joked.

"Shut up, Will," Blue said.

"Is that how you treat someone who is three years older than you?" Will pouted.

"Who da hell is the man in a clown suit?" Akarui asked.

Ryui folded her arms.

"Apparently, a former Mask of Ice kid along with your mom and my dad, and also a former enemy as well," Ryui informed.

"Mask of Ice?" Akarui asked with a confused expression.

Ryui sweat dropped.

"Don't tell me you don't know," Ryui said, dumbfounded.

Akarui shook her head and Ryui mentally face palmed.

"Alright, we'll accept your help, but no funny business, got that?" Silver said, a trace of doubt still lingering on his face.

"It's settled then. And I see that you had children too. Two girls, how sweet!" Karen said, casting a gaze over at Akarui and Ryui.

"Haha! Little Silver! Why is your daughter so short? She's literally like 5 inches shorter than the other girl! Your daughter is only like four foot eleven or something!" Will laughed, mocking Ryui.

Ryui responded promptly by kicking Will in the face. Very hard, an anger mark appearing on her forehead.

"Keep your stupid remarks to yourself, idiot," Silver growled.

"Fine, fine, sheesh, overprotective dad... The girl inherited his temper or something..." Will grumbled, rubbing his sore head.

"I have a feeling the atmosphere is going to be a little more tense around here..." Emerald mumbled.

"We all agree," Green, Lyra, Karen, Akarui and Blue said, staring slightly in disbelief.

* * *

"Well well, a few allies appeared, but that won't make the least amount of difference," A booming cackle echoed.

"Ghetsis!, Green said angrily, facing toward the source of the voice, then stared in shock as two familiar masterminds stood beside him.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, Emerald," one with the blue orb symbol said with an amused smile.

"Archie?! Leader of Team Aqua?! I thought you disappeared along with that crazy suit of armor at the Battle Frontier several years ago!" Emerald shouted in surprise.

"Apparently, those Sinnoh Dex Holders aren't here," the other said, observing the number in the group.

"Cyrus! The leader of Team Galactic! What are you doing here?!" Blue said, also shocked.

"Why, joining forces, of course," he replied, and at that instant, Ghetsis snapped his fingers, and several dozen of Shadow Pokemon appeared beside them.

"Will, those are Shadow Pokemon from the legend, be careful," Karen said, recognizing the coloring of the Shadow Pokemon.

"Hydregion."

"Gyarados."

"Walrein."

The three masterminds sent out their Pokemon, and the Shadow Pokemon accompanied them.

"Walrein, Sheer Cold," Archie said, and his Walrein released and ice cold fury of icicles at the group.

Everyone took a step back, knowing the damaging effects of one of the most powerful ice type moves.

"Dewott! Hydro Pump!"

"Foongus! Solarbeam!"

The grass type and water type moves collided with the Sheer Cold, canceling it out.

Two trainers stepped in, Pokedexes flashing.

"Rakutsu and Faitsu! Two of the four Unova Dex Holders!" Green said, surprised.

"Yeah, don't be surprised, we came to help out after all, these guys interrupted our wedding!" Rakutsu said with a silly grin.

"Ah, the Ex- member of Team Plasma," Ghetsis said, his voice full of contempt after casting a gaze on Faitsu.

"Oh be quiet, we're here to stop you and your madness once and for all," Faitsu retorted.

"Feistiness, huh? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you and your friends, we want to make this quick," Ghetsis said.

"Hm, not that much fun..." Will muttered.

"Oh, shut up Will," Karen snapped.

Everyone held a Pokeball at hand, not knowing what the next attack would be.

"Shadow Pokemon, attack!"

"Charizard! Flamethrower!"

"Blasty! Hydro Pump!"

"Weavile, Ice Shard!"

"Azumaril! Bubble beam!"

"Sceptile! Leaf Blade!"

"Foongus, Solarbeam, one more time!"

"Dewott, Aqua Tail!"

"Snivy! Leaf Tornado!"

"Oshawott, Razor Shell!"

At that moment, Akarui's Snivy and Ryui's Oshawott began to glow with a white light as Shadow Pokemon were knocked back.

"Evolutions!" Lyra cried as the light died down, revealing a Dewott and Servine.

"Cool! Double Dewott!" Rakutsu joked, and Faitsu rolled her eyes by the stupidity of his joke.

"Measly evolutions won't stop... THIS Pokemon," Ghetsis said, and Cyrus and Archie smirked.

A thunderous cry was heard, a black figure appearing in the sky.

"Z-Zekrom..." Akarui shuddered.

Zekrom was surrounded by a swirling vortex of Shadow Pokemon that were eating away at its reason.

"Crap..." Green muttered, now looking at the enlarged number of Shadow Pokemon surrounding them.

"Zekrom! Fusion Bolt!"

A high voltage of electricity crackled in the air as Zekrom charged up for its most powerful attack.

"Oh Arceus!" Emerald screamed.

Zekrom dove right at them full force.

A huge explosion occurred, knocking down half the forest and sent everyone flying.

* * *

**Again, sorry for not updating again.**

**Okay, seriously?! When I was checking up Rakutsu(Lack-Two) and Faitsu(Whi-Two)'s Pokemon teams, it said their only known Pokemon are the ones I listed.**

**My reaction:**

**WTF?! **

**The Pokemon company or Kusaka is already making the X Y series! What the heck? ONE POKEMON?!**

**Sorry, I was kinda surprised there.**

**Please review! I appreciate them! **


	13. Separation

**Yay! I updated the next chapter! Woooooooooooooooo**

**Okay, enough with the ranting, and plus, tomorrow's when the week is all minimum weeks, so I can get more updating done!**

**...Well, I do also have to make costumes for a play... - -'**

**Oh well.**

**At least the next chapter is up!**

* * *

"Urg... What the freaking Arceus happened?" Green muttered, waking up and finding only Emerald and Akarui by his side, still unconscious, then he realized his hand was bleeding, but he brushed it off and put a bandage from his first aid kit on the wound.

"Emerald! Akarui! Wake up!" He shouted, and the two sat up by the sudden increase in volume.

"Wah... Daddy? Where's mom?" Akarui asked, dusting off some dirt.

"And where are the others?" Emerald said, adjusting his crossing shaped hairstyle.

Green then noticed that they weren't with the others.

"I think we got separated from the blast..." Green mumbled.

"Ah! We gotta go find them daddy!" Akarui shouted.

"Okay, we will, first, we have to check where we are, and by the looks of it, we're somewhere near Undella Town, where we first started, so there might be Shadow Pokemon lurking around here..." Green said, looking around cautiously, then released his Charizard and his Pidgeot for Akarui to ride on, and Emerald released his Mantine.

They took off into the sky, and as Green predicted about ten Shadow Pokemon were up there. All sped straight toward the three.

"Charizard, Flame Burst!" Green commanded, having his Charizard spew out a sizzling hot fire at some of the Shadow Pokemon, immediately dispersing them.

"Pidgeot! Air Slash!"

"Mantine! Aqua Jet!"

The Pokemon moves caused the Shadow Pokemon to flee and disappear out of sight.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Emerald said.

"Come on, we still gotta look for the others. I'm calling Red."

* * *

Red's Pokegear rang.

"Hello? Green?" He asked.

"Who'd you expect?"

"What's up?"

"Well, my group got caught up with Ghetsis, and he teamed up with other organizations like Team Aqua and Galactic. He also had managed to control Zekrom, and it used Fusion Bolt to separate us."

"Woah! Then are the others okay?"

"I don't know, I haven't found anyone else yet."

"Ghetsis also took control over Reshiram, and it attacked us a little earlier until Black and White saved us."

"Rakutsu, Faitsu, Will, and Karen joined us."

"Say what? Those two Masked Children?"

"Yeah."

"Well, at least we got more info about Team Apocalypse. They're made up of old organizations. I'll call you back."

"See ya."

Beep.

Red sighed.

This was going to get harder and harder to deal with.

* * *

"Wake up Will or else I'm gonna smack you in the face!"

When Will didn't wake up, Silver smacked his cheek hard effectively waking him up.

"Ow! What the hell little Silver?!" Will cried, jolting up.

Blue, Lyra and Karen snickered.

"Silver used Wake Up Slap, it was super effective!" Blue giggled.

"Silver gained a boosted 2000 exp.!" Karen said, trailing on.

"Silver leveled up to level 5! Silver learned Growl!" Lyra added.

Silver sighed in annoyance.

He and Lyra were a little worried after realizing the group had been separated, same with Blue, but she covered her worried face and slight pain from paralysis on her wrist with a mask of laughter.

Will rubbed his sore cheek, cursing under his breath.

"Anyone there?" A voice called.

"Rakutsu? Over here!" Blue called, and Rakutsu and Faitsu stumbled out of the bushes.

"Oh good, and we thought we got separated really far!" Rakutsu said with a smile.

"Lucky you, you got police armor under that shirt, I don't!" Faitsu pouted, checking on a cut on her leg.

"Well, it's pretty shallow, it'll be fine in a couple days," Rakutsu said, waving it off then winced as his ankle reacted when he stepped to hard on the ground.

"Well well, Mr., I think your ankle either got sprained or paralyzed," Faitsu said with a grin.

* * *

Ryui groaned, rubbing her slightly spinning head and sitting up.

The last thing she could remember was the whole group getting hit with Zekrom's Fusion Bolt.

She quickly looked around.

"I think I got blasted to the White Forest, but nobody's here... I guess I got separated from the group..." She mumbled, observing her surroundings.

As she got up, a sharp pain shot from her arm, traveling through her body.

"...!"

Ryui fell down, rolled her right sleeve up, only to notice bright red blood staining her arm, and a yellowish electric spark bounced around.

"Just my luck. I must've hit a sharp rock or something and my arm got paralyzed by the Fusion Bolt..." She grumbled in annoyance, carefully getting up this time.

She hastily wrapped some spare bandages she had around her arm and decided to search for the others.

Ryui let her Absol out to scan for any Shadow Pokemon lurking in the forest.

"Peh. Ironic. It's called White forest but it's so dark in here..." Ryui said, squinting in the darkness.

After walking around the whole day without any luck with finding her parents or anyone else familiar, she sat down by a tree, returning her Absol to its Pokeball.

The treetop canopy blocked her view of the night sky, and her Dragonair wouldn't be able to fly her above the forest.

The paralysis was spreading, wearing her out even more, and she didn't want to move too much.

Ryui decided to might as well open the gift from Blue, it was gonna hit midnight anyway.

She carefully tore off the wrapping paper and opened a box.

Neatly folded silver gloves with her name embroidered on the cuffs. There was also a small, violet and blue colored blanket.

How did Aunt Blue fit a blanket in there?!

Ryui slid the gloves on her hand. They were really comfortable, and fit perfectly, and the silver color reminded her of Lyra and Silver.

The blanket was big enough to cover her at least, and it was warm. Plus it had a distinct, familiar scent.

The scent of home. Mahogany Town.

There was also a note stuck to the blanket.

_"Dear Ryui,_

_Happy birthday from your parents and Aunt Blue! Hope you like the blanket, it was from Lyra, and Blue and I got Ruby to help us make the gloves. Hope you can have a good birthday!_

_Love, Dad."_

All of the sudden, Ryui felt a little homesick, but swallowed the feeling and got comfortable on the tree trunk.

"Hopefully, the paralysis will be gone by morning..." She mumbled, closing her eyes, blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

A black shadow appeared, making sure Ryui was fast asleep.

The man, face hidden by shadows, loomed over Ryui and chuckled after scanning her peaceful face.

"Heh... Just like your father, huh?"

* * *

**Finished! And now, I can get to more of the good parts!**

**Please review too guys! Never get tired of the reviews!**


	14. Family Matters

**Hey guys! Next chapter up and running! And thank you to those who read the whole story so far! It's very encouraging!**

**Anyhow, I guess the plot line is developing pretty nicely. Hopefully it will continue to stay that way.**

* * *

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...?"_

_"Wh...Where am I?"_

_"A bed? Since when was I on a bed? Wasn't I in the White Forest?"_

_"I don't think I'm on the solid ground anymore... It's like I'm... Flying?"_

_"Plus, the paralysis is gone, and there's fresh bandages on my arm..."_

"Hey! Hey boss! She's waking up!"

_"Voices..."_

Groaning, Ryui forced her eyes open, accustoming to the somewhat dim room.

Rubbing her eyes and taking off the blanket given by her mother, she saw four men were in the room, dressed in black.

And a "R" symbol was crested on the uniforms.

"W...Who are you?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

She noticed the fourth... Looked a little scary... And something about the R reminded her of something.

"We're Team Rocket little girl!" One of the other men said.

"Ken, Larry, Al, get her the gift I prepared," the fourth man said, and the other three obeyed, quickly leaving the room, leaving the two alone.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Team Rocket's secret aircraft."

"Team Rocket... I think I heard about that from daddy and Uncle Green... Wasn't it a bad organization or something?" Ryui asked, confused.

The man chuckled, pulled a chair at sat next to the bed Ryui was in.

"That's right. I'm Giovanni. I'm the leader of Team Rocket... And your grandfather."

Ryui started, completely dumbfounded by the news.

"My grandfather...?"

"That's right. Your grandfather is the leader of Team Rocket. And Silver, your dad, is my son," Giovanni said with a smile.

He began to laugh, startling Ryui.

"When Silver was told that, he passed out! At least you passed out not from that, but from the lack of sleep!" He said, still laughing.

Now it was really hard for Ryui to process this.

_"My grandfather is the leader of Team Rocket. Does that make him a bad guy or good guy? I don't know... Does he have any connection with Team Apocalypse?"_

"You're probably thinking about what connection I have with Team Apocalypse?"

Ryui nodded, surprised as if he had read her thoughts.

"Well, apparently, Ghetsis had asked Team Rocket to affiliate with his newly created team, and when I refused, he used the threat that he held my granddaughter hostage, so I caved in. When you escaped, like your father did, I immediately took the chance to break the affiliation bond."

"So... What are you doing now?" Ryui asked.

"I planned to help stop Team Apocalypse from their mad rage," Giovanni said with a sigh.

Ryui didn't say anything, she just stared at her hands.

Just then, Harry, Ken and Al returned, something in their hands.

"Hey boss! We got it!"

"Took yoy long enough," Giovanni grunted, taking the object from their hands and giving them to Ryui.

"Happy birthday."

"Two stones?"

"Those are special stones."

"What for?"

Giovanni smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Giovanni led Ryui out to the battlefield located on the aircraft, and Ryui looked around in awe.

"A battlefield... Outside! Wow," she said.

Some other Team a Rocket grunts were there, and they noticed Ryui and waved.

Ryui awkwardly waved back.

_"Some evil organization this is..."_

* * *

"Grandfather, I need to go back to my own dad. There's a huge crisis going on, I can't stay here in the Team Rocket plane forever in safety," Ryui said, looking down below.

Giovanni understood and nodded.

"Then my underlings and I won't hesitate to stop you," he replied.

Ryui released her Dragonair and hopped on, then turned around and asked,

"Grandfather, what will you do when this crisis is over?"

Giovanni looked at her.

"What if I said I would return to rebuilding Team Rocket to its former glory and offer you a position in Team Rocket?"

Ryui paused, a little unsure what to say.

She looked down for a second, the returned her gaze with a confident look and her hands clenched.

"T-Then... I decline the offer. And I promise to make you turn over a new leaf, grandfather!" She replied, speaking out clearly.

For a split instant, Giovanni saw Silver in Ryui's place so many years ago at the Sinjoh Ruins, when Silver also swore that he would change his father's evil ways.

Giovanni chuckled.

"Just like your father so many years ago. In that case, train hard, and I will look forward to you and your father's challenge."

Ryui gave a tiny smile, then flew off on her Dragonair.

"Good luck!" One of the grunts called.

"Always keep up your guard!"

"Don't let Team Apocalypse win!" Another cheered.

* * *

**Sorry if this was shorter than my other chapters. One note, if the chapter is based on just one person, then it will be shorter than what I normally write.**

**Please review!**


End file.
